Komm Susser Tod
by Shira-chan
Summary: Suicide-death fic- song fic. Malik cheated on Bakura. Bakura dumped him. Malik can't stand it, so he takes his life. The song used is from NGE- End of Evangelion. Enjoy! R & R!


Authors note: Yeah, it's a death fic. Couldn't help it. I loved the song. It inspired me to write this. One shot. First YGO fic. This song is from 'Neon Genesis Evangelion' Between [..] is the song lyrics, just writing is the person musing and between ".." is people talking. 

  
  
  
  


Komm Susser Tod

  
  
  
  


[ I know, I know I let you down] 

  
  


I'm so sorry. I-I didn't meen to. I really didn't. I fell under his spell.....

  
  


[ I've been a fool to myself] 

  
  


You left for three weeks. I had a hard time handling it. He forced himself on me. I couldn't resist. I was lonely....

  
  


[ I thought I could live for no one else]

  
  


I love you. I wanted to remain fateful. I really did. I tried my hardest. But, It wasn't hard enough...

  
  


[But not through all the hurt and pain. 

It's time for me to respect the ones you love, mean more than anything]

  
  


I hurt you. I really hurt you. You gave me a cold glare when I told you. You called me a slut. And you told me that you never want to see me again. Then you went home to Ryou. Are you two together now? I hope you're happy.

  
  


[So with a sadness in my heart

I feel the best thing I can do is end it all and leave forever]

  
  


I'm leaving. I hurt you. I shouldn't live. But, It's okay. I'll die with a smile. So, I can never hurt you again.

  
  


[What's done is done, it feels so bad.

What once was happy now is sad

I'll never love again

my world is ending]

  
  


You can't even look at me anymore. It hurts so much. Every time I see you, I start crying. It's horrible. Before, I would be so happy when I saw you, now I cry. I can't love anybody else. It's okay, I don't have much longer. 

  
  


[ I wish that I could turn back time

Cause now the guilt is all mine

can't live without the trust from the ones you love]

  
  


I didn't want to! If I had another chance, I wouldn't have done it. I feel horrible. You don't trust me anymore. I can't blame you. I don't even trust myself anymore.

  
  


[I know we can't forget the past

you can't forget love and pride

because of that it's killing me inside]

  
  


You can't forget what happened. I can't blame you. I love you, yet I cheated on you. I hurt you so much. I don't deserve you. I had to tell you. It was eating me inside.

  
  


[It all returns to nothing, it all comes 

tumbling down, tumbling down, 

tumbling down, it all returns to nothing,

I just keep letting me 

down, letting me down, letting me down, i

n my heart of hearts, 

I know that I called never love again 

I've lost everything everything that matters to me,

matter in this world ]

  
  


It's over between us. And ever since, things have been going downhill. I have no more self respect or self confidence. You held me together. Too bad it's now over. And it's all my fault. I only have myself to blame.

  
  


[It all returns to nothing, it all comes

tumbling down, tumbling down, 

tumbling down]

  
  


Well, I hope you have a wonderful life, because mine's about to end. Please find love again. I'm sorry I hurt you. But, sorry isn't good enough for what I've done. I love you, I'll never stop. Please be happy. 

  
  


Malik put down his pencil and placed the paper beside him. Took the dagger he had found in his room. He looked at the blade with tears in his eyes. Then, he brushed the tears away. He put the blade to his throat. Closed with eyes, and whispered softly with a smile;

-- Come Sweet Death ----

  
  


***********

  
  


"Malik? Are you okay? You've locked yourself up all day." said Isis, as she walked in her brother's room. Only to see her little brother laying on the floor, with blood coming from his neck with a dagger in hand. 

  
  


"OH DEAR GODS! Malik! MALIK!" yelled Isis as the tears furiously fell from her eyes as she layed on the cold body. "Why? Why did you do this?" 

  
  


"Isis? Are you okay? I heard you scream.." asked Bakura as he walked in and witnessed the scene.

  
  


"He left this note. Your name's on it." said Isis as she got up and handed the letter to Bakura

  
  


Bakura took the letter and read it intensely. Then he looked at it in disbelief.

  
  


"That asshole! I can't believe this! You moron! I know you didn't meen to sleep with Marik! I know you didn't! Fuck malik.!"cried Bakura as he layed his beaten body on top of Malik's. Then he turned to Isis 

  
  


"Can we be alone a minute?" asked Bakura

  
  


"Yes. Of course." answered Isis as she left the room.

  
  


"You fool." muttered Bakura as he ran his hand down Malik,s cheek "You're even smiling. Don't worry, little one, I'll be joining you soon. Just wait for me." whispered Bakura, as he gave Malik a soft kiss on his forehead, then a butterfly kiss on his cold lips "I forgive you."silently lipped Bakura "Just wait for me." said Bakura as he took the dagger and did the job....

  
  


-- Come Sweet Death -----

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


End

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Author's note: The tittle itself meen 'Come sweet death'

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
